The Cullen's start school
by Mara Hale
Summary: The Cullen's start school. It's Bella first time starting school vampire. Renesme, Jacob, Edward & the rest of the Cullens start school. A Vampire who has a power to torture finds the Cullens very interesting. Jacob is left in a confusing decision with Ne
1. Guests

Bella's point of view

Bella's point of view.

I stood in the living room of our new white house looking out the window at dawn.

I can't believe how these six years had past. It was my first year of going to school being a vampire that is. We were living in the rainiest place in the U.S Yakutat, Alaska. Edward, Renesme, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett & I were all of to Yakutat Hight School.

Yahutat was really a gorgeous small town Emmett especially liked it here with all the bears. I was really missing the sun though the beautiful brown.

Renesme already looked around 15 years old. She was extremely excited about starting school with all of us. She would be in year 9 pretending to be 14. I will be in year 10 the same year as Edward & Alice pretending to be 15 I was hoping I could pull of being 15 although it won't be as much as a challenge as Emmett tried to pull of being 16 every time we move from place to place. Jacob was it 11 with Jasper, Rose & Emmett. He wasn't happy about having to be in a year with Rose but he would cope as long as he was in the same school with Renesme.

I turned & started walking up the stairs till I was at Edward & my room.

Edward was in our robe getting ready for school. He wore dark jeans with a beige leather jacket he looked brilliant I had never been at a school were he had first started I was excited to see peoples faces when they first look at him. He was Dazzling.

I was much more beautiful then I was when I was human. I had those beautiful topaz eye's the rest of the Cullen's & Denali's had. I wore black pants with a white suit jacket Alice had forced me to wear.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice called running into the room.

"Yes Alice?" I asked nervous

"Yay you're wearing the outfit! I told you I'm brilliant."

"I know you are! You don't need to dress me to prove it." I smiled

"Were going to glamorise this school!" she laughed

" Well, you would think that after 15 schools she would stop being so excited." Edward rolled his eyes.

"This time is different! Bella & Nessie & Wolfie are going to be with us!" Alice Laughed

"True, this school is going to be special" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

Renesme & Jacob came running in to our room. Edward sighed.

"No privacy" he frowned.

"Hows your dog house Jacob?" Edward Asked

"Big, I wouldn't be calling it a dog house it twice the size of your room" Jacob laughed & punched Edwards shoulder

Renesme laughed. She was so beautiful. Bronze hair with brown round eyes, pale skin & scarlet cheeks. I could tell Alice dressed her. Alice was always so annoyed that Renesme had the same "terrifying" style of clothes I did.

"Scared are you Bells?" Jacob chuckled

"No" I lied

"Sure Sure" He smiled

"Let's go!" Renesme grinned

"Please guys can we take the Ferrari?" Jacob pleaded

"Hmm Jacob we should buy you a car but a conservative one." Edward Muttered

"Oh yes! Let's go to the car store now." Jacob said excited

"Later. We won't all fit in the Volvo anyway" Edward said

"The Volvo & Convertible then?" Alice smiled

"Who goes with whom?" I asked

Rosalie walked past that moment.

"I am defiantly not going with Fido" Rosalie snarled

You would think that after all these year they would at least be nice to each other.

"Oh, you don't want me to be in your car? How sad I'll miss you. Its okay I'll make sure the school lets me have all my classes with you" Jacob Smiled

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the Volvo. Rose will take the Convertible. Raise you hand if you would prefer to come with me." Edward sighed & then called Emmett & Jasper.

Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Renesme & then myself raised our hand.

"Can't fit. Someone volunteer to go with Rose & Em please"

Jasper & I volunteered

"Do you mind Jazz?" Edward asked

"Not at all" Jasper Smiled

"I still think you should be in our year Bella, your nearly our age" Emmett laughed

I glared at him angrily

"Joking little sister, you look younger then Edward seriously!" he smiled

We got into the cars Edward & me in the front. Renesme in the middle backseat with Jacob & Alice at her sides.

"This will be... Interesting" Jacob snickered

"Indeed" Alice agreed

"Keep a low profile correct?" I asked it was more of a fact.

"If you can its easier not to get to close too humans" Alice replied

We got to school early & met the other out the front of the school

"We meet at the cafeteria at recess, right?" Renesme asked

"That's the plan" Emmett smiled

We walked to the front office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked

"Were the new students. The Cullen's & Hale's." Jasper smiled

"Ah, Welcome. Would you like your timetables & maps?" she asked

"That would be wonderful" Alice chirped

"Whose who?" She came around to meet us

We were in a line.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" Emmett smiled & shook her hand

"Hello Emmett, I'm Mrs Avery. Your blood siblings are Alice, Edward; Bella & Renesme Cullen is that right?" She asked her eyes searching all of us.

"That's Correct Ma'am" He assured her

"Which are the Cullen's?" She smiled

"Hello Mrs Avery, I am Edward Cullen" Edward said velvety

"Alice Cullen Mrs"

"Renesme Cullen"

"Pleasure to meet you all" she handed us our maps & timetables.

"And which of you are the Hale's?" she asked

"Rosalie hale"

"Jasper Hale, Lovely School"

"I am Bella Hale, Nice to meet you"

"And then there is Jacob Izzawolfie?"

"That's me Mrs" Jacob said

"And you are all family?" She asked confused

Rosalie let out a loud huff & we all ignored her

"Yes, were all adopted" Edward replied

"Ah that's nice" She smiled

"You all look like another family here the Langdon's are you related?"

"No, Interesting" Edward said

We left the room back to the car park which was now full. We weren't the nicest car there as expected there was a shiny, silver Audi A3.

"We'll split into groups of two to walk to classes" Alice suggested

"Sounds good, Renesme & Jacob, Bella & Edward, Jasper & Alice, Rose & I." Emmett smiled

Edward & I walked of to our first hour class many people stared, Edward never smiled at anyone but I felt guilty I had too. After out first hour class I walked slowly with Edward to our next class. We got to our P.E class & to my bad luck we were playing baseball I groaned & Edward laughed

"Your not clumsy anymore remember?" He reminded me

"Still don't have to like it" he laughed

I walked to the back corner of the hall with a bat in my hand.

I group of 1 boys & two girls hesitated & then walked over.

"Hi" The girl with dark ebony hair in a bun on her head said.

"Hell0" I smiled. I could feel Edward's eye's on me.

"Hello" Edward said darkly. He must have been trying to intimidate them but I though it was funny.

"I'm Via. This is Julius she gestured toward the blonde boy with short curly hair."

"I'm Kirby" The Carmel haired girl with freckles smiled

"I'm Bella Hale" I replied I could see that Edward wasn't in a rush to talk I answered for him.

"And this is Edward Cullen"

The class got out & walked after us.

"Where did you come here from?" Via asked

"Forks, Washington" I replied

Before they could answer Jacob & Renesme came running toward us.

"Hey Bells, did you hit yourself with a bat?" he laughed.

"Is it truly hard to believe that I didn't?" I scolded

"Yep" he laughed

"Its okay Nessie is a lot like you. I picked her up from her last class & she nearly tripped head first" he grinned

"Lucky you caught me or I'd be of to see gran- Carlisle right now" she snickered

Alice & Jasper was suddenly beside us. I took a quick glance at Via & the other they looked horrified that there were more of us.

"Lets walk" Alice urged

We walked to the cafeteria & got our food props & sat on a large round table at this time the other humans had ditched us.

"Having fun?" Emmett asked sarcastically

"Bella's making friends" Edward laughed

"Learn to be intimidating Bella" Alice Chirped

"Oh yes because you're so intimidating yourself Alice"

"I was when you first came to forks high school"

"Sure you were Alice" I rolled eyes

"Look Blondie, Thanks so much for in rolling me into this school really, but do you think you could have tried a name a little less ridiculous?" Jacob asked

"Don't you appreciate your name Dog? Besides I can't take credit it was Bella's idea." Rose glanced at me.

"Wh-what? It sounded cute" I laughed

"Gee thanks Bella. Now my teachers are introducing me as Mr Jacob Izzawolfie & asking me were it originated from" Jacob laughed

Edward started sniffing furiously & the rest of us caught on.

"Ugh what's that?" Jacob asked disgusted

We all snapped our heads up & saw six vampires looking horrified at our table. Edward turned stiff at my side.

The six vampires's snarled & walked closer to us in half crouches, Teeth bared.

Every human in the cafeteria looked at our table shocked.

"Who are you to intrude on our territory?" The small vampire with hazelnut hair & the same butterscotch topaz eyes the rest of our table (apart from Jacob & Renesme) Had.

The tall male with black hair & black eyes put his arm on her shoulder. He looked so familiar.

"Bella?" He asked looking at me suddenly every vampire's eyes were on me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Ah the Cullen's its nice to see you all again I see little Renesme has grown up."

Everyone sitting around our table shared a glance.

"Hello Felix, we had no idea you had a _home _here" Edward replied

There was something strange about the way he said home, did Felix really leave the Volturi to try our way of life?

"No, Alice can not see when around Shape shifters we had no idea any of you would be here" Edward answered a question in his thoughts. Felix nodded once & took a quick glance at Jacob who stood in a protective position in front of Renesme.

"I see. Yes we have been here for a year or so. Do you plan to stay?" Felix asked calmly.

"We were. Although we will leave." Edward looked at all of the other vampires & nodded slightly at his own answer.

"No no stay." Felix answered fast. The others in his Coven growled & looked at him with livid disbelief.

"My Friends, the Cullen's threat no danger toward us" Felix smiled looking at all his coven's faces

"But Felix, That, that thing" the vampire with silver white chin long hair stabbed his index finger at Jacob.

"It smells simply outrageous! How couldn't it mean harm to us?" he scoffed

"Blake that is a shape shifter he means us no trouble. Even if he did attack do you seriously think he could take us?" Felix said softly

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I see no reason why we can not live in one place together. The hunting grounds have plenty of animals." He said while pushing a chair to our table.

We were talking so quickly the only thing humans could see were our lips moving softly.


	2. I'll be

"No harm trying" Jasper answered smiling

Lunch

We walked to the table were we sat for recess.

Felix's coven joined at soon after we sat.

"Mind if we join Cullen's?" Felix asked

"No, Please do" Alice chirped.

Felix Chuckled

"It's nice to see you all again" he grinned cockily looking at me.

"How is immortality Bella?" He asked

"Fun" I answered smiling

"I'm Glad" He answered still grinning

"I haven't introduced any of you to my friends, how rude of me. This is my sister Evie"

Felix gestured toward the female vampire She was nearly as tiny as Alice. She had hazelnut hair & Butterscotch Gold eyes.

"Hey" She said clearly uncomfortable

"I'm Purity" The beautiful female Vampire with black ringlets down to her shoulders, Porcelain skin and Golden eyes said. Purity's voice was both even & soft.

"This here is my mate Blake" Purity smiled holding up the hand her hand was twined to.

"Hi Cullen's, Nice to meet you" Blake half smiled while tracking Jacob's every twitch with his peripheral vision.

Blake was fairly good looking he had silver white chin long hair; his Golden eye's were huge.

"And these are Joshua & Oliver " Felix pointed at the two of them

The one who was Joshua just looked at us without a smile without life in him.

He had short black hair & black eyes.

"Hi" Oliver smiled & shook all of our hands even Jacobs.

Oliver was very good looking he had brilliant dark red hair smoothed back.

After school

We all went back to our home

"Blake, Evie & Joshua, A couple of the Cullen's have supernatural powers as well. Perhaps you could show & tell one another" Felix Suggested

"I can hear thoughts" Edward Shared

I saw Joshua's jaw tighten out the corner of my eye.

"Really, you can hear what I'm thinking?" Blake asked curiously. Finally taking his eye's away from Jacob.

"Cool" Blake said with a huge smile

"I'm Telekinesis's, I can movie items like this" Blake locked his eye's on Rosalie's handbag & it moved into his arm in seconds. Rosalie Glowered at Blake.

"Awesome power my man" Emmett grinned  
Blake walked over to Rosalie and handed her back the red leather handbag.

"I suppose. Evie I think has an amazing power. Would you like to tell Evie?" Blake asked.

"Er Sure," She sighed "I can create Astral Projection's I can be here," Her hands motioned to feet " and behind you." Everyone looked behind.

"Bella Love, Can you please let your shield down. I don't suspect any danger. Not at the moment." He whispered. Edward looked at Joshua for a second and then smiled at me.

"Opps. Sure. Sorry" I quickly let the shield down. There Evie was two places at once. After my first glimpse at her I quickly put my shield around me so Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"Wow cool gift, is it an Elusion?" Alice asked

"Yes, you only think you can see me a few places at one time" Evie Smiled

"Do you know how many of yourself you can create at one time?" Jasper asked

"Four" Evie Chuckled

"& I, I can see the future. Things change very easily though." Alice smiled

"Can you see everything, that might happen?" Blake asked

"No I can't see very clearly when I'm around Jacob & Renesme" Alice frowned

"Pity. Joshua has an interesting gift" Felix smiled smug & turned to Joshua.

"Ah, be Careful now Felix or would you like to be next?" Joshua chuckled darkly to himself

"Oh Joshua, just _tell_ them" Felix rolled his eye's

"Fine. I'll _show_ them" Joshua smiled widely

"Bella, I think you should put the shield up around us. If you would like to be safe"

Edward Whispered for only me to hear

I put my shield around everyone including Felix's family apart from Joshua.

Joshua started concentrating really hard on Renesme. I could feel a growl working up in my chest.

After a moment Joshua gave up and frowned.

"What? It not working" Joshua said sadly

"Bella has a strong & unique gift one where she can block out all gifts from herself & others. It is called a shield" Felix answered smiling at me

"Wow, Wonderful" Purity clapped.

Joshua let out a loud huff.

"And little Reni, Would you like to share your special gift?" Felix Grinned at Renesme

"Sure, sure" Renesme walked up to Felix and rested her hand on his cheek.

A few minutes past and Felix smiled at Renesme

"That was very interesting. Thank you Reni" Felix said seriously

"Anytime" Renesme cheered

"What! What is it?" Joshua said hungrily

"Reni just showed me something"

Carlisle & Esme walked through the front door

"Hello?" Carlisle said confused

"Hello Esme & Carlisle. I'm Felix" Felix said courteously

"Felix? Ah Felix from the Volturi. Nice to see you again" Carlisle said smiling now

"Always a pleasure to see the Cullens" Felix said warmly

"May I ask why you are not still with the Volturi, Felix?" Carlisle examined the

Others Felix was with.

"Well, I was intrigued by your way of life; I thought I would try your life style myself. Evie & I were both siblings when we were human We got turned into Vampire's by the Volturi when Heidi went fishing we followed her she told us she would take us to the university of Rome which we were on our way to though we were lost we had to walk our way there because in the 18th century they didn't have cars and our family weren't rich enough to afford a carriage for us. Heidi found us & told us she would take us there. We were so tired & hungry we didn't really have an option we could keep walking and not know where we were going or trust the beautiful 18 year old looking female. So we followed her to the Volterra. She told us she had to make a stop ofcourse Evie & I knew something wasn't right & we considered running. Though we had no chance off running since the guards joined us as soon as we were in the Volterra.

Aro sighed when he spotted me and said to Caius

'We could do with another guard'

It had something to do with my build I found out. I would not let them take me away from Evie so after much debating they decided she might be in use. They turned us both Vampire after three horrible days of much pain we were Beautiful. Straight away we were in training of how to control & fight. Aro was absolutely delighted at the fact of Evie having such a power. We started to like the Volterra we got to eat & fight. After a while life in Volterra became very depressing. That's when you're Coven & the Denali Coven came to my mind. It hurt me to think I was ruining the lives of humans like Evie & I were before. So we talked to Aro & he told us to enjoy. Ofcourse we did not tell him about the vegetarian part & so here I am" Felix Chuckled'

"Well were glad you're trying out our way of life" Carlisle smiled

I didn't have to have Edward's Gift to know Carlisle was going to have to talk to Edward to decide whether or not we will stay.

"Thank you"

Renesme's Point of view

I thought it was really cool having another family of Vegetarian Vampire's here.

It was sad Jacob didn't feel the same way.

Dad & Mum were really annoying I'm 15 and they get to stay up all night and I, I have a bedtime 10.30 it is unnecessary.

So I had half an hour till it was bedtime.

I left the lounge room to the kitchen to hunt for some food. Ofcourse Jacob got up & followed me without a word. I pulled out a packet of chips & sat at the breakfast counter. Jacob sat next to me.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused. Could he leave me even for a minute?

"What?" He asked chuckling

"Why are you following me?"

"Nessie, Have you not realised there are six psycho Vampire's in your house?"

"Well for a matter of fact I haven't! Felix seems real nice. In fact I'm going to go talk to him now. So you can go back to your house Jake. Please, Please don't worry about me." I begged, getting up to go see Felix.

"Too late," He grabbed my wrist "Stay here"

"No."

"Hey Felix" I smiled sitting next to him. Jacob growled, I grimaced at him.

"Hello Reni, Is this your _mate_?" he glanced at Jacob

"Nope, just a friend of the family" I smiled

Jacob shot me a disapproving look & sat down across from us.

I pocked my tong out at him.

"I thought your story was real nice. What was being at the Volturi like?

"Thank you Reni. It was fun most of the time a lot of fighting and room service" He chuckled. Jacob released a growl. Both Felix & I glanced at him.

"Jacob, if you have a problem. Please leave. I'm old enough not to have a baby sitter. Besides mum & dad are just over there" I gestured toward the dining room

"Yer, Aha like I'm leaving" He rolled his eyes

"Do you not trust me to keep her heart beating?" Felix asked

"Actually if you must know I don't. You & your little friends aren't exactly safety harbours" Jacob growled

"Ha that's very funny coming from a thing that if gets to angry blows into a fuzz ball ready to kill" Felix chuckled

I chuckled to. Jacob shot me a grimace that stung like a thousand bamboo splinters being pushed under my fingernails.

"Funny Felix" I laughed

"You started pretty late in the term, will you be going to the prom?" Felix asked

"There is a prom!?" I asked extremely excited now

"Yes in three weeks. I take it _he _will be taking you?" Felix asked his eye's flickering up & down Jacob

"Doubt it he hasn't even asked me" I snorted

"Wh-what? Are you serious Nessie? We both just found out two seconds ago.

How long have we been at the school a day? And you just found out. Do you think I new about it? That I would skip up to the front office asking when the prom is? So that I could count down the days till I get to dance with you?"

Jacob asked anxiously

"Well Jacob, if you really cared for me I'm almost certain you would have" I smiled

I didn't mean to be coming off mean but it was so much fun getting on Jake's nerves.

Edward sighed walking into the room "Renesme, It's not very nice you're really putting Jake into depression. I know its fun-"

"Hey!" Jake cut in.

"But Jasper's really suffering in the living room," Edward snickered

"Besides it's time for bed"

"Err bed. You baby me" I sighed

"Hardly, go say goodnight & sorry to Uncle Jasper"

"Oh joy! Another one of his over protective rants" I buried my head into my hands

Once I took them out I couldn't see Jacob or Edward. Finally I spotted them whispering so low at the door way I rolled my eyes what were they on about now?

"Good night Felix" I smiled he kissed each one of my cheeks. I heard Jacob growl. It was silly he would growl. How old was Felix? 300? It was a pretty old fashioned thing to do.

I walked to were Jacob & Edward stood. "Okay, done talking?"

"Renesme, our guests are probably going to stay all night" Edward said warily

"Awesome! Does that mean I can stay up?" I smiled

"No it mean's the house isn't safe" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Now you're kicking me out?" I pouted

"You seriously think we would kick you?" Edward said seriously

"No I guess not Dad"

"Good, you will be staying at Jacob's" Edward said brightly

"Ugh the dog house? Comfy" I said sarcastically

"Oh I wounder where you got that from. Could it have been Auntie Blondie? No it couldn't" Jacob shot back my sarcastic behaviour

"And Dad" I sighed

Edward laughed

I walked slowly to the dining room

"Sorry uncle Jasper" I hugged him

"No worries you have to stay in the Dog house" He snickered

There was nothing more irritating to my Uncles then me acting all lovey-dovey about Jacob

"It won't be half as bad. My Jacob's there" I slipped my arm around Jacob's waist

"Renesme we don't have time for this" Jacob said impatiently knowing I was trying to fire up Jazz & Em.

"Jacob, how many beds do you have?" Jasper asked worried now.

"Just the one" I smiled answering Jake's question too quickly

"Ugh Nessie, I have a couch" Jacob sighed

"Yes but what's the point of sleeping on a couch when you have a huge king size bed? Seriously Jake"

"Now your making my niece sleep on a couch?" Emmett asked

"Firstly Nessie is sleeping in the bed. Secondly I won't be sleeping in the same bed as you Nessie I will be on the couch" Jacob growled

"Oh Jake, I won't let you be uncomfortable. Please I'll be cold without you" I begged

"No, No, No! Nessie you listen to me we have no time to upset your Uncle's its bedtime!" Jacob hissed pulling me out to the back door

"Yer you better run we'll be checking in on you in a few hours wolf boy" Emmett said warningly

"Oh don't worry about Emmett he just has a grudge since you beat him in that arm wrestle" I said as soon as we were out of the house

"I'm not worried about Emmett I'm worried about your family killing me"

"Oh, I would not let that happen Jake. You mean too much to me" I Smiled and it was true Jake did mean too much to me.

We were in his house now just out the back of my (Cullens) house.

I jumped on the couch

"Aren't you going to bed?" Jacob asked confused

"Jake, when was the last time I stayed when I looked around what 6? Yer incase you haven't noticed I look around 15.I don't think I need a bed time lets watch T.V" I laughed grabbing the remote. He grabbed it just before I switched the 'On' button on.

"Nessie, I have noticed you look around 15,"

"Yes & you, well you are 16 & you have no bedtime. See what I'm saying about unfair?" I sighed

"Nessie I'm not 16 years old I'm not getting any older but I'm meant to be 23"

"Come on Jake please" I pouted

"Err fine half an hour of TV. Keep your mind your Mum & Uncle's will check in soon and I'm blaming it all on you" Jacob smiled

"Deal" I snatched back the remote flicking the channels till I found Cartoon Network yay Dexter's libratory

Jacob sighed & then turned to smile at me "Hot Chocolate?"

"Only if you have marshmallows"

"Your lucky day" He laughed

Jake handed me my Hot Chocolate & Sat next to me

"Wow you want to show your maturity yet you watch Dexter's Laboratory" He snickered

"It's an awesome show Jake"

"Sure sure"

"Fine" I flicked the channel over to the late news

"Nessie, you don't need to be an old person for me to think your mature" He sighed

"Oh thank goodness" I quickly flicked the channel back to Cartoon network

"So, what do I need to do to show _you_ I'm mature?"

"I know your mature Nessie. You don't need to show me. You're more mature then me… Sometimes"

I laughed

"Sure I am. I bet Alice is going to be excited"

"What about?"

"The Prom. I'm definatly going to need a dress, shoes and we can't forget the date" I smiled

"Your right that is something Shortie will be overly excited about"

"Yes, I wonder if anyone is going to want me…"

"Ugh Ness your so annoying"

"What? Why!?"

"'I wonder if anyone is going to want me' what a ridiculous think to be thinking about. Everyone will want you."

"You know who everyone is? Your apart of everyone. You could always ask me" I nudged him

"Yer guess I could," He pulled a smug smile across his face "Renesme, will you go to the prom with me?" He smiled

"Well Jacob I don't know.. Ofcourse I will! How nice of you to ask" I chuckled I held his hand and moved in to rest my head on his shoulder then kissed his cheek

.

He got tense.

"What wrong Jake?" I asked concerned

"You are Ness" he said talking though his teeth

"What? Me? What wrong with me?" I said worryingly

"Being with you like this Renesme it's just not right. You have only lived six years. I'm not going to take advantage of you"

"You're not taking advantage of me Jacob. Do I look six to you? I said calmly

"No! And that's the problem you don't look six if you looked six would I feel like this around you? Would this kind of attraction be here?"

"You're attracted to me?" I said joyfully

"Nessie it's not something to feel even the slightest bit happy about. If it weren't sick do you think I wouldn't be more then just a friend? Then a big brother?"

He said angrily

"I don't think of you as a big brother. And I think of you as more then even a best friend Jake. You're my everything. You know how I feel about you or don't you feel the same way?" I said sobbing now

"You know I do" he hugged me

I leaned up trying to find his face I pushed my lips up to his to my surprise at first he didn't pull away but my happiness was coming to an end when he started to pull me away.

"Stop it Ness!" He growled

"Damn it Jacob I knew you didn't feel the same way" I stormed over to the bed & threw my head into the pillows crying.

I felt his arm softly on my back patting me slowly

"Don't touch me!" I said through muffled screams kicking at the mattress

He waited till I was done screaming & kicking.

"You know I love you Nessie"

"Yes the same way the rest of my family do. That's why it felt not nearly as great for you as it did for me." I sobbed

"I swear it were far better for six year I have waited for you to be at the age were I can feel attracted to you in that way but I just can't it is wrong! And I will be dammed if I were to do it at this point"

"Sure you imprinted on me six years ago though your feelings can change" I sighed looking up at him

"Nessie you know that's far from truth my feelings will never change"

"Forget it Jake its time for sleep anyway" I tried to hide my tears back rolling on to my side in a ball.

"Ness…" Jacob tried to say sounding guilty & worried

He hugged me

"Shh its sleep time but I wouldn't be hugging me if I were to keep my life any moment my family can catch you incase you haven't noticed there pretty fast" I tried to laugh through my sobs.

"I'm not afraid of no over protective Vampire's" he laughed once without humour

Sleep took me after minutes.

I woke on Jake's bed with Jake still hugging me.

I struggled out of his hard lock.

I dug through his kitchen trying to find something that would taste alright.

Ugh Cereal guess it would have to do

After eating my Cereal I walked slowly to the bathroom to get changed into my

clothes Alice had ofcourse picked for me to wear.

Once I left the bathroom Jacob was waiting for me on the lounge

"Good morning" He smiled walking up to hug me. I hugged him more weakly then usual he really got to me last night. He noticed my weak hug & let go of me to examine my face

I smiled the best smiled manageable

"Do I look alright?" I asked twiddling with my hair

"You look Beautiful. Why? You don't often ask if you look alright."

Err why was Jake so good at knowing everything about me.

"Well there are some new family friends around my age" I snickered. He frowned at me

"Ah that. Your new friend Felix. I would keep a safe distance from Joshua if I were you he doesn't look very ah friendly" he sighed

"Okay" I smiled

We started walking outside to the car

"Would you like a ride Reni?" Felix smirked

"Ye-" Jacob cut me of

"I don't think that will be Necessary" Jacob shot him a warning look.

We had been going to school for a week now so Edward was letting Jake borrow the Astin Martin V12 Vanquish so I got a nice ride to school.

"I can make my own decisions Jake I really wanted to ride with Felix"

"That's safe" he rolled his eye's

I really did want to go with Jake to the prom. Though the idea made me sad I dance closely with him knowing that I'd have to wait around Eight years till I get to kiss him again.

The idea made me depressed. So I wouldn't put myself through being so close to him.

"Jake?" I croaked

"Yes Nessie?"

"I'm so sorry"

"What for?" he looked at me confused

"I can't go with you to the Prom" my voice broke mid-sentence

"Oh. Why?" he frowned

"You know why" I said. He looked at me. Tears filling his eyes.

"Nessie, It won' be that long."

"But what's the point Jake? What's the point of both feeling something so strong yet putting it of for another what Ten eight years? It doesn't make sense

"Your right it doesn't make much sense but does any of this? Our Relationship. What we both are it doesn't make any sense"

"But it is what it is. And we are what we are and I love you" I sobbed

"I'm sorry Nessie, but you can't change this. Stop trying to make me do things I can't do"

"Honestly Jacob, What can't you do? You're going to postpone our relationship? That's sicker then I being six years of age & looking like this"

"I'm only postponing our relationship physically"

"What so you're going to feel comfortable with me saying lovey-dovey things to you? I don't think so. So if you're so certain about not changing your mind then let's carry on with our lives separately you can still be family for another Ten years. But don't blame me for seeing other people & not hanging out with your 24/7 okay?"

"That's not fair Nessie"

"Jake how is it not fair?"

"Nessie, Please" he shut his eyes

"Don't waste your time on me; this isn't just for me Jake I can't just expect you to wait until you think I'm old enough. Here have this back for the next few years" I handed him my imprint bracelet

"Nessie that's silly keep it"

"No you're all ready on my mind every second I don't need to look at my wrist and find another reminder of you"

I put it in his palm and walk out of the car till I reached the cafeteria with tears down my cheeks.

We were early as usual. What would he think of me now? I never said thank you for all his been though just for me.

It's just another day I reminded myself.

I turned around to see Jacob 10 feet away from me he paused when I saw him tears pouring down his cheeks as well. I sighed.

"Hello Reni" Felix waved and started to walk over

I wiped my tears turning to see him. Spending all this time with Vampires meant I started getting pretty good at putting on charades.

"Hey Felix, how was your night?" I smiled

"Can't complain"

"Awesome, have you seen Da-Edward?" I asked

"Yes I believe there still in the Volvo" He gestured toward the parking lot

"Thank you" I turned and started to walk towards the parking lot

Jacob turned after me still 10 feet away and started to follow.

I opened the door of the Volvo.

"Morning" I smiled

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, go get out of the car Nessie" Jasper said clutching his heart

"Fine" I crossed the street again

"Renesme, what's wrong?" Bella asked warily running across the road taking in Jacob & my distance

"Nothing I just feel a little sick" I lied

"Don't be ridiculous I know something's up and I can always ask Edward" She said stubbornly

"Well, what's wrong is Jacob refuses to have a relationship with me" I sighed. the tears coming back into my eyes. I could tell Jacob could hear he kicked a rock.

"Oh" Edward was next to us in that second

"You tried to kiss Jacob?" Edward said angrily

"Yes and what's wrong with that?" I asked irritated now

"Nessie, you know it's hard enough for Jacob you can't just ignore him now. His being very good" Edward sighed

"I'm not ignoring him I'm simply treating him as a friend if I need a shopping partner I'll call him. You don't spend 24/7 with a friend" I said fighting back my sobs

Edward sighed again & started walking up to Jacob and patting his shoulder great comfort him. No I'm glad they are I feel wretched for what I have unleashed.

"I'm going to class" I started to faster

"What about your partner? I don't want you in any trouble from anything" Bella said nervously

"Relax; I'm sure Jacob will follow; besides I'm going to go talk to Felix. Talk to you at lunch"

I was right Jacob started after me as soon as I started walking. I stopped walking when I got to Felix. I was lost. where was my gym class?

"Hey Felix, do you know where Oval 3 is?" I asked

"Yes. Here I'll take you" we took of in a slow pace

"Thanks" I smiled. The silence was growing it probably felt awkward to him but Jacob was the only one in my mind.

"The prom's in less then Two weeks" He smirked

"Wow I guess it is" I said unexcited

"I trust you have a date?" He asked

"No, I don't even think I'll go" I sighed

"Ah Reni, You should go it will be as fun as these human things get. I'll take you. Will you go to the prom with me Reni?" He asked while he stopped walking & turned to face me.

I risked a quick glance at Jacob he was shaking, He hands balled in to fists

I sighed. I didn't want to go with anyone but Jacob. Though I thought Felix was fun to be around I guess I could say yes and we could go as friends.

"Umm sure" I gave him a little smile

"It's a date" he laughed. I whipped my head around to Jacob he wasn't there. He was very good at keeping a hold of himself I suppose it hurt him more then I thought it would.

We were at Oval 3 now

"I'll see you at first break" he smiled

"Thank you" I walked into my first class

I could think about where my feet were or where I was going just Jacob, Jacob and Jacob. So I tumbled everywhere eventually bruising my arm. I walked out of Health holding my wrist tightly. Jacob was at the door waiting for me.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked putting his hands around my wrist

"Just tripped. Nothing serious"

"Promise it's nothing serious?" Jacob asked hardly

"Promise"

We walked to the Cafeteria & sat where the 12 vampire's did.

Edward was shaking his head at me.

I didn't need to ask to know they disapproved me going to the prom with Felix.

"Renesme, we'll be hunting at night tonight Felix will be showing us the hunting grounds" Bella smiled

"Awesome can I come?" I asked hope filling my voice

"For some of the hunt"

"Okay who's staying home with me?" I asked surely they wouldn't be so meanas to make me stay with Jacob

"You can stay by yourself" Edward answered

"Really? Thanks!" I said happily

"But," Edward glanced at Joshua "Jacob will be watching out"

"By myself" I rolled my eyes

"Where leaving in groups so we stay conspicuous"

First group going after this break are "Bella, Felix, Renesme and Jacob and I"

Edward said

"Why Jacob He doesn't need to hunt?" I asked

"Because you need to get home. Second group leaves after school "Rose, Alice, Evie, Purity,Oliver and Carlisle. And then when Jacob & Renesme get back Esme, Joshua, Emmett, Blake and Jasper you all can come.

We left after lunch in the Volvo. Edward Driving & Bella in the passenger seat

This left me in the middle of Jacob & Felix.

We were going on a one hour trip but since Edward drove so fast we'd be there in 20 minutes.

I pulled out my mobile phone that was ringing it was Seth Clearwater Bella's Step brother (since Charlie and Sue got married) and Jacob's wolf brother I wonder what he was calling for.

"Hey Seth" I said cheerfully. Everyone apart from Felix looked at me.

"Hi Renesme, How's everyone?" Seth said happily I could tell he had a nervous edge to his voice

"There all good. What's the matter?" I asked

"Sam found a new Vampire trail in our area yesterday and today we have found body's that haven't even been bitten but it's defiantly a Vampire doing this. The people and trail Reek."

"Oh No Seth! Are you okay? Is Sue & Charlie?" I said anxious. Edward shook his head mad. Listening to my thoughts no doubt.

"Yes, there fine don't worry we're keeping them watched closely. Is Jacob there?"

"Yes would you like me to put him on?"

"Yes thanks Renesme"

I handed the phone to Jacob there was a lot of head shaking involved in till he hanged up.

"They believe a vampire with some sort of power to torture is attacking its headed around our way. Sam thinks it's after some sort of object person or another Vampire. Either way it's defiantly after something it's been all over the place to the Denali Coven apparently & Volturi it checked by your home in forks & is probably curious you should call the Denali Coven & check if they have heard of some sort of Psycho torturing Vampire."

"On it" Bella called pulling out the small silver phone

After a few moments she turned to us

"They smelled a vampire in there house last week they were out when it came it took there phone book & some food from their charade kitchen"

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked

"Who knows" Bella shrugged

"Food" I laughed

Jacob looked at me and smiled

"We'll have to ask Alice to have a look for us" Bella sighed

"I'm sure we're not in any danger" I smiled

"This may not be the best time but I look around 16 now incase you haven't noticed" I told them

"Not now Renesme" Edward said seriously

Everyone else looked at me

"Fine then I'll make a car if you won't buy me one" I crossed my arms over my chest

"You know how to make a car now? And we'll get you a Car soon you're pretending to be 14 aren't you?" Edward asked'

"True, making a car should be easy" I said confidently

"I think you'll need Jacob or Rosalie's help with that" Edward smiled

"I'll ask them if I get bored one day. I don't think I'll have time to be bored in the next three days I'll probably be at the shopping mall, Alice said she needed a few new outfits & a dress for the prom & nobody else will go with her. Poor Alice"

I said sadly

"Poor Alice? She is the one who when we agree to go shopping stays there for 24 hours" Bella chuckled

"True I won't enjoy it very much"

Finally we were there & ready to hunt.

"Th-this place has huge bears?" I said walking backwards towards the car

"There just bears. Your could always eat Mountain Goats" Felix reminded me

"Ugh Mountain Goats gross! Your right bears are bears. Let's get hunting"

Everyone ran of to the forest Jacob turning into a wolf I ran after him

"Your not seriously going to take on a bear are you?" I said rolling my eyes

He came to a stop and nodded his gigantic head

"Be careful" I sighed and started running till I found mountain goats I ran up behind one and sprang on it. Ugh not tasty.

Fine I'll be attacking a Bear might as well they might taste nicer.

I came to a stop near a river where a big bear was catching fish. I slowly crept up to him in a pounce position. The adrenalin was wonderful.

I pounced on the bear clawing him all over his back & neck I couldn't kill it, it was too hard, the bear was to big if Alice could do it couldn't I? I didn't have the same strength I couldn't compare myself to her. A big reddish-brown wolf came running up attacking the Bear I was underneath. Jacob pulled me out from underneath and finished the bear of. He ran back into the forest when he was sure it was dead.

Well now I can say I _tried_ to wrestle a bear.

Jacob came running back out of the forest in human form wearing a pair of half ripped shorts.

"You okay?" he asked nervous

"Not a scratch on me" I smiled

"Why did you do that? You know you can't wrestle a bear" he said calmly

"Yer... I know. I just wanted to taste something nicer."

"Well drink up and we'll go home"

"Thanks Jake"

"Anytime" he half smiled

I drank the blood from the bear and then walked to the car. Jacob was sitting in the driver seat I jumped in the Passenger seat.

He started driving back. Jacob drove at a normal human pace we had an hour in the car together.

He wasn't talking it made me sad, I couldn't think of anything to say myself so I got out my notebook & doodled random pictures of flowers.

"What do they mean exactly? About you watching out..?" I asked

"Since there are some worries about vampire troubles I'll just be out the front watching in wolf form" he answered

"You're joking? No Jake you're not going to be out the front watching"

"It will be safe then Nessie"

I rolled my eyes. And kept silent for the rest of the trip

We pulled up out the front of the house Jake

& I got out of the car.

"You go in. I'll be in to check at 11pm that you're asleep" he said serious

So now we didn't have that 'relationship' he was going to treat me like a child like he was the baby sitter?

"I wouldn't count on me being asleep at 11 I have much to do, will you come in for a little while?" I asked

"You will be asleep at 11 Nessie. And I don't think I should come in I have to keep my eyes out" he sighed

"Jake, you can do that inside. Please" I begged

I shouldn't be making this harder for myself but I craved his company

"Fine for a little while" he started walking up the porch steps

"Thank you!" I followed him into our three story house.

"Its 9pm get ready for bed. I don't want Bella or Edward thinking I'm a bad baby sitter"

"Is that what you are? My baby sitter?" I asked angry now

"For tonight I am Nessie" He said under his breath

"Fine, but baby sitters don't leave children in big scary houses by themselves" I frowned

"You're not a child" his eyes narrowed

"I thought that was the problem I'm only Six remember?" I narrowed my eyes

"Get ready for bed Nessie" he sat down on the couch

I sprinted up the stairs to my room.

I still had two hours till bed time and less then two days till prom maybe I could try on some of the dresses on that Alice had bought in the past for special occasions

I tried on the one that looked the cutest it was red, Fitting tightly on the chest then going out at my waist and stopped at my knee's.

There was a cute pair of red heels underneath. I put the dress on and the heels.

I walked down the stairs to where Jake sat.

"What are you doing Nessie? That doesn't look like pyjamas" He eyed the dress

"It's for the prom. Alice got me dozens of dresses and I can't decide. How does it look?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "Good" he said though his teeth

"Good? Is that all? I'll try some other dress then" I sighed

"No don't. It looks stunning on you. I'm sure the leech will love anything on you so relax" he said through his teeth

"Leech? Excuse me Mutt I guess I'm half leech then, and at least my Leech prom date will be able to kiss me" I immediately regretted saying that. His mouth hung open.

"Go to bed now Renesme!" Jacob yelled his body shaking

"Jake I'm-" I whispered he cut me off

"GO!"

"Kay" I walked up the stairs slowly

I grabbed my pyjamas & got dressed into them.

I lay across the bed for an hour trying to listen to whatever Jake was doing it had been Half an hour since I heard him.

I got out of bed and walked to the living room window I stared into the dark.

I saw two wolfs a grey & a black I couldn't identify them.

"Jake" I yelled running to the kitchen

"Jake!" I yelled Again

I looked through the kitchen window to see a Quil & Jacob in human form coming in.

I quickly grabbed a glass of milk.

They walked though the door

"What's wrong?" He said through his teeth

"Just had a nightmare and wanted a glass of milk" My voice broke

"You hate milk" He said unamused

"Well I felt like it"

"Aha, what's really wrong?" he raised his eyebrows

"I was worried about you" I tried to smile

"I'm fine, go back to bed" He hissed. Opening the front door

"Wait, Jacob," I grabbed his arm "About earlier I'm really sorry"

"Save it" he slammed the door behind him

"Quil, aren't you going with him?" I asked while I poured the cup of milk down the drain

"And read his thoughts? No way! The last time I saw you, you looked around 6. How have you been?" he laughed

"Good, how are you?"

"Great"

"How's Claire?"

"She's fantastic! She just started year three" He smiled proudly

"Quil, does it ever get hard for you? Waiting for her?"

He laughed "No, not for me. But it does for Jake, that guy really has a hard time. And I don't blame him. I mean, he is in a tough situation"

"I think he's coping fine" I sighed

"Jake keeps a lot inside" He rolled his eyes "That's why I don't want to hear his thoughts right now. The stuff he was thinking when we came here this afternoon. Well, lets just say your Felix friend is lucky he's still alive….in a way"

"He didn't do anything, did he?" I panicked

"No, but he was close"

"Oh, well I'm glad he didn't," I heard a car pull in. Was it already morning? "I guess that's my cue for bed, Goodnight Quil"

"Night Nessie" He smiled

I laid down on my bed what could he mean about it getting hard for Jake? Could it be as hard for Jacob as it is for me? No I don't think so.

I awoke too late I wondered why no one had woken me. In a house full of people who never sleep it couldn't have been that much of a chore.

I got up & threw on a white dress.

I walked down the stairs looking for someone.

"Hello?" I asked not hearing or seeing anything

"In the dining room Renesme" Jacob mumbled

I bit my lip and walked into the dining room. Jacob, Sam, Quil and Paul sat around the table eating.

"Where is everyone? I heard there car last night…" I asked anxious

"They Came back for an hour to grab passports & clothes they wanted to come & talk to you but you were asleep they'll be back tomorrow. They went to see the Denali Coven they found some more information." His tone was still grudging

"When you say they… exactly who do you mean?"

"Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle went to see the Denali Coven. And everyone from the other coven except for Felix and Joshua has gone to follow a trail leading to forks again."

"Oh, Okay" I said sadly

"Here eat" he handed me a plate of eggs

"Thanks" I went around to sit next to Quil. There plates were bigger then mine ten fold.

"Hey guys" I smiled at Sam and Paul across from me.

"Hi Nessie" Sam & Paul said

"Sam, Quil said Emily was pregnant" Jacob said

"Yes she is, I'm so excited!" Sam said cheerfully. A grin appearing on his face

"Congrats" Jacob said, slightly sadly

"I really want it to be a boy. I mean I'll be happy if it's a girl, but I only ever had sisters growing up, it'd be cool to have another guy around the house." He grinned, dismissing Jacob's grouchy behaviour.

"I think Claire would love a little girl cousin" Quil added cheerfully

"Quil's been taking care of Claire every day since we found out, he's been great" Sam informed Jacob and I.

"That's okay man, I should be thanking you" Quil laughed

"Playing little girl clapping games a good regression Quil?" Paul laughed

"She likes it, and that's what matters. I guess Jake never had to play games like that with you, did he Nessie?"

"He still forces them upon me" I rolled my eyes, Jake let out a low growl from the other side of the table. Okay, he wasn't going to take a joke. "No, he just prefers to leave me alone in a big house when my family's out hunting because he can't stand my leechy smell." I laughed, smirking to him from across the table.

"That's not funny Nessie" Jake sneered. I sighed and refocused on my food.

"So… I was thinking about proposing to Rachel" Paul mumbled.

"Good on ya man!" Quil punched Paul's shoulder. I snuck a glance at Jacob, who was holding his fork tighter in his hand, it seemed….disfigured.

"I'm sure Rachel would love that. Nessie get ready for school your already late" He told me

"Are you going to school?" I asked

"No"

"Then why should I go I'm already going to be late. Nobody's going to be there who I'm friends with" I mumbled looking at my glass

"I think your friend Felix will be there" his eyes narrowed

"But I want to stay"

"Renesme, just go" Jacob said through his teeth

"Jake, she has already missed half the day. Come on let her stay" Quil protested

"Edward and Bella won't like it" He said grudgingly at Quil

"They wouldn't have a problem with it. I don't care anyway. I'll go"

I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag.

"Ready?" Jacob asked

"Yep, see you guys in" I looked at the clock "Two hours" I laughed

"Bye Nessie" Quil waved

Jake and I got into the car

"I have no idea why your making me go when it's only lunch & one subject. Is it that important to you that I socialise?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice

"No, not at all if I had it my way you wouldn't even be seeing that Lee-Felix at all. I just thought you'd enjoy yourself at school more then at home today" he said calmly

"I new it had something to do with him not wanting me around" I said under my breath to myself

He narrowed his eyes

"You know that's not true silly Nessie," he shook his head "I'd spend all day with you, you have a life though" he turned to me and smiled

"I guess. Hey, why are your brothers here?" I asked

"Blondie found an unfamiliar scent; she thought they might know what it was. I had never smelt it before but Sam has smelt all sorts of smells so he came to have a look it's unfamiliar to him. His trying to catch other smells around this area to have a look at and you know Sam he always has to bring another Wolf so he bought Paul. Quil begged his way to coming here. They'll be here for a few days." He answered happily

"I'm glad you're happy" I smiled back

"Not nearly as happy as I could be" it sounded like he whispered to himself

We were in the school car park now. I hugged him and then got out

"See you at three?" I asked

"Sure Sure, I'll see you at Three Nessie" He waved

It was already lunch time I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the two vampire's sitting in our normal spot Felix and Joshua. Felix smiled at me I walked over to them and took a seat

"Hello Renesme" Felix Smiled

"Hey Felix, Joshua" I smiled at them both

"Having a good day?" Felix asked

"Its alright, Jacob forced me to school" I sighed

"Ha-ha that's no good" Felix agreed

"So you're all alone? Since your family is away" Joshua spoke for the first time in the past two weeks. His voice was hard and cold. It took me by surprise I had to compose my face before I talked.

"Not really alone Jacob's there"

"Yes, Yes but he obversely isn't doing much of a job if you're here. Doesn't he care for you? What if someone followed you? If they came up to your room and decided to kill you? Do you think this Jacob would notice?" He asked sounding very interested

"Joshua, that is quite enough!" Felix Hissed

The bell rang I went running of to my Biology class. It scared me the sound of Joshua's voice.

Biology was long and very boring eventually I was out.

I walked slowly to the car park I could feel someone walking very slowly behind me I didn't dare to look I just fastened my pace and made it to Jacob's car .I quickly opened the door and then slammed it shut. Once I put my seat belt on I closed my eyes and breathed.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob asked nervous

I mustn't have being hiding the shock on my face very well.

"Nothing"

"Nessie, I can tell when you're freaked out, what's going on?"

"Like you'd even care" I scoffed

"What!?"

"You wouldn't really care if I got hurt, would you?"

"Ofcourse I'd care, Nessie. What has gotten into you?" I bit my lip as I remembered what Joshua earlier today; he'd gotten to me.

"Nothing, it was just….someone said something that really got to me"

"Who? Was it that Felix guy? I swear I'll-" His jaw grinded together

"No, it wasn't, give it a break Jacob. You don't need to be angry all the time, " I sighed

"Wow, Nessie. Someone has been telling you I wouldn't care if you got hurt and you think _I _have problems?"

"Well, it's really not such a crazy idea" I mumbled

"What? It is _so_ a crazy idea" He revved the engine

"Well, you don't treat me like _they _treat _their _imprints"

"That's because you're not like _their _imprints" He imitated my tone

"Yes, exactly. Sam gets to have kids with his imprint, but because you refuse to be anything more than friends with me until my body doesn't grow anymore, that will never be a possibility for us. You don't care enough to propose like Paul is-"

"I don't _care _enough!? It's because I care that I _can't _propose to you. It's a complicated emotion." He growled "And you're to young to even think about having kids, so don't even try it."

"Little girls like to imagine things Jacob. I've grown up imagining my wedding like every other girl, but I didn't see Jesse McCartney at the alter, I saw you. It's always been you," I began sobbing now "And I don't have my whole life to have kids I have one year. That's all I have Jake, and you don't even touch me anymore"

"Ness, I-" His voice was softer now as he parked the car in our driveway.

"Don't bother coming inside today, I can look after myself." I slammed the door behind me and ran into the house.

I checked the window to see if he'd followed me, but his forehead was pushed against the steering wheel in frustration. No one else was home yet, I sighed and made my way up to my bedroom.

I threw myself on my bed and cried into the pillow. After ten minutes I heard my front door lock.

"Jake?" I yelled. No answer. I peered out my window; I could see the lights to Jake's doghouse turned on. I scanned the driveway, no cars. Nobody was home. Except for me. My breathing grew irregular and I felt myself start to hyperventilate. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Hello, Renesme" Or maybe it wasn't. The hard voice came from behind me, I took in one deep breathe and turned to face him.

"Joshua, you scared me for a second" I breathed

"I would have hoped so, it seems the dog has left you alone. All by yourself. I assume I was right, I wouldn't mind testing my other inquire either, If you don't mind."

_If they came to your room and decided to kill you, do you think Jacob would notice?_ I remembered his words from earlier this afternoon.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, i really enjoyed writing from Renesme's point of view.**

**If you want to be in this story i will be including a few more characters, it could be you.. just tell me your name, what you want to be Vampire, werewolf, human, shape shifter Etc.. And tell me what you look like. How old you are if you feel comfortable.**

**I'm sorry i stopped here i have written more. I would have released it on here now but i want you all to enjoy it more so i will be editing it before putting it on here.**

**Thanks to everyone who has/is putting this story on alert or putting it on your favourite list, Reviewing or even is just Reading it!**

**You all keep me writing! huh..I'm starting to sound like some crazy author which i don't want to.. Damn  
**

**So.. anyway my point is you all rock! Please review if you read it, i really really enjoy your comments!**

**I can't say i made up some of these quotes.. I was watching finding Nemo and it has some good lines.. haha**

**I had a song i based this chapter a little on, it is _I'll be- Edwin McCain. Next chapter will have a little more to do with it_**

**Next chapter will also be based on these two songs- **

_**Hear you me- Jimmy Eat World**_

_**I miss you- Blink 182... Stephenie Meyer also was inspired by this song in New Moon.. when Edward leaves and Bella goes crazy and starts hearing Edwards voice. Don't you worry I'm not making Renesme or Jacob hear voices.  
**_

**Hope that gives you a clue on whats to come **

**Please please click the Review button .. you know you want to!! :P **

**Also in Stephenie Meyers Twilight saga who was your Favorite Character? I want to include someone a bit more.. I don't know who though  
**

**Thanks everyone keep reading!! **

**Mara Hale**

**P.S I'm in the middle of writing - The Wizard of forks- I hope you all will read that it is based on the Wizard of Oz Jacob as Toto hehe**


End file.
